In His Eyes, All the Sadness of the World
by Phantom Serenity
Summary: Christine's thoughts about her actions. Can she make things right with Erik? Will he still make her pay? Will turn slightly A/U
1. Chapter 1

The scream that ripped from my throat woke me. The nightmare again, the same nightmare for weeks has been keeping me up nights. As I lie shaking in my small bed in the dormitories, looking out of the window at the moonlight, I wonder if I will ever again have a night's peace.

I keep reliving that night in the depths of the Opera House. My joyous triumph on stage, Raoul's surprising appearance in the dressing room, the journey through the mirror, the ecstasy that I felt at hearing my Angel sing those enchanting lyrics… and then, the horror as I woke and shattered the illusion by tearing the mask from Erik's face. Why, why did I do that? Why couldn't my curiosity have just left me alone? Instead, I trapped myself in a nightmare from which there is no waking. I showed no gratitude, only impertinence and shameful fear toward the Ang- _man_ who had inspired my voice, who had brought me to my dream. I threw every bit of care and kindness that he had shown me back at him, revealing his deepest secret and causing what was probably his greatest fear to come true.

My shaking gets worse as I beat myself mentally, berating the frightened child in me who caused that reaction to Erik. Finally I realize I will sleep no more tonight. Grasping my robe, I slip it on, tiptoeing through the room so as not to awaken the other girls. Of course, they only have pleasant dreams as they slumber. No nightmares of scarred men professing love haunt their sleeping minds.

As I make my way through the Opera House, the quiet aura should calm me. But it only amplifies my fears and sorrow. I know he roams here still, but I have not heard my Ang- Erik's voice in so long. I ache to hear him sing to me. I want to tell him how sorry I am, how much I regret treating him that way. I continue without a real purpose, finally coming to the stage. I sit, gazing out across the darkened stage and toward the empty seats. Most everyone wonders why I seem to have lost the voice that amazed them so much. How can I tell them that the one who inspired me is also the one who frightens me and keeps me from becoming a grand diva once again? While I sing and perform, it lacks the luster, the purity that was given to me by Erik. I'm just a shell of what I could have been.

I think again about that night that haunts me. But a change occurs as I sit and remember. Instead of feeling again all the fear and horror, a different feeling comes over me. I remember his pleadings, the shame that seemed to pour out of him. I remember his pain, his eyes as he spoke quietly of hoping that I could one day love him. Looking at him, it was as if, instead of Pandora releasing all the evils into the world, he held in his eyes all the sadness of the world. And I, by my actions, released his pain and sorrow onto the world.

Oh God, what have I done?

I feel scared still, but tired, and I wonder if I could now try sleeping, at least for a few more hours. As I stand up, my eyes widen. Did I really hear something? Or am I just imagining it? I whirl around trying to pinpoint what it was I heard. But silence and darkness surrounds me, and it hits me exactly how much I've been affected by the events of late. Now I'm imagining the Opera Ghost is back, even though I know he's only a man. I shake my head slowly, laughing at myself and my folly. But then I hear it again:

"_Christine, Christine…"_

**Well, what do you guys think? Would you like more?**


	2. Chapter 2

My hand flies to my mouth to stifle a gasp. Is he really here for me? Is my exile at an end? Or is he merely here to toy with my fraying mental state before taking my soul? I decide to try and make my way back to my room, hoping that I'm really just imagining this, or that if not, then maybe Erik will leave me be if I leave the stage. Suddenly I hear a whisper close to my ear "I'm here, the Phantom of the Opera…" and it makes me jump. I bump into the ropes for working the curtains, and the feeling causes a faint shriek to escape from my lips.

I shouldn't let him do this to me. He's doing this on purpose; I know him and his tricks. But it doesn't stop a mixture of fear and joy from welling up inside me. Joy? Yes, even as I fear him and his anger, I have missed him. I feel like these weeks without him have crushed me more than the fear, the strange "accidents" that occur. I wish to make things right. That desire impels me to turn, and walk back toward the stage. I stand there for a moment, and I can feel him watching me from somewhere, perhaps his box. I take a deep breath, and softly begin singing.

_Angel of music, guide and guardian _

_Grant to me your glory _

_Angel of music, hide no longer _

_Secret and strange Angel_

I wait for a long moment, hoping for some sign from him, something to let me know if I've touched his wounded heart and soul at all. Then I hear him softly calling my name _"Christine, Christine" _and this time a small smile comes to my face. I decide to reach out again with the one thing I have to give him: my voice.

_Angel, my soul was weak, _

_Forgive me. _

_Enter at last, Master._

My voice echoes in the stillness of the theater, and I stand there, hoping for some signal from him. Again I hear his soft whispers: "I'm here…" and I whirl around, searching for him. Even just a glimpse of his golden eyes would comfort me at this point. But of course, he keeps himself well hidden. I wonder, is he waiting to see if I stay or run again? Perhaps he's protecting his heart from me. I can't blame him for that. The first time I hear his voice again, what do I do? I try to run, to hide, probably the worst reaction I could have. My mind made up, I face the front of the stage again and resolutely sit down on the cold hard floor.

I wonder if I'm imagining the soft chuckles I'm hearing, or if he's really amused by my actions. I guess amusement is better than anger. I know he's waiting, watching to see if I'm going to stay, or if childish fears will get the best of me. But finally I hear him softly whisper "Have you forgotten your Angel?" and I smile again. Finally, he has reached out to me. Perhaps all is not lost. I close my eyes and keep the smile on my face, hoping he approaches soon.

He doesn't disappoint me. My Angel never disappoints me. I know he wants me to know he's approaching since I hear the faint whisper of his cape moving as he walks. This means his anger has at least somewhat subsided. If he wished to punish, I wouldn't hear him approach till he had the Punjab lasso around my neck. I open my eyes and let him come to me. He is right next to me, and I feel the familiar soothing that his presence used to bring me. He reaches out with one hand as if to touch my cheek, but he holds himself back. I look at him and see hesitancy in his eyes that has never been there before. My lips part as I begin to tell him how sorry I am, how I wish to make things right, but he cuts me off. "We won't speak here. Come with me, Christine."

Erik takes my hand and begins leading me away from the stage. I force down any feeling of fear. I don't want him to sense anything but joy in seeing him again. He doesn't look at me as we head down, and I begin to worry. Why is he not saying anything? Am I still to be punished? What will happen between us?

**Ok you guys already know I don't own anything or make money off of this. And you already know that I adore reviews. Do you know that Gerry Butler makes lemon bars for you when you review?**

**I'm dedicating this to my very special buddies TigerLilyGrae and You Are Love. These two help inspire me to write, and help keep me going. You guys are awesome. **


	3. Chapter 3

We make our way to Erik's home by a different route than before. He avoids the passage through the mirror, as if to avoid the memory of the last time we were together. I feel his grip on my hand tighten, ensuring I stay close behind him. He seems to think I would dare try to break away in this darkness. But I suppose I still haven't given him many reasons to trust me. I'm going to have to repair all the damage I have done to his heart, his trust, and our… friendship. I want us to be friends again, teacher and student again. But can I repair all that without causing him to renew his declarations of love?

I stumble over something in the dark and Erik whirls around to catch me almost as if by instinct. He holds me close for a moment, and I revel in the feeling. I wonder if he feels the same joy, but suddenly he pushes me away, forcing me to stand on my own. He throws a glare at me, but I see underneath it pain and hesitancy. He grabs my hand again and continues our course in silence. I somehow don't mind the silence. It gives me time to think about what he isn't saying. I'm seeing so much more to him now. Before I was content to simply see him as my Angel to be inspired by, then to view him as a monster and thing to be feared. But now I see the man, someone who has been denied so much in life. And the pain and hesitating I see shows that he wants to believe in me as I used to believe in him. But he's seen too much to think it could come true.

Finally we arrive at his home. Candles are lit all over, and he obviously made a fire ready to warm the cold air of the cavern. Erik takes my hand and helps me out of the boat, and I smile to show my appreciation of it all. But his face, well what I can see of his face, stays passive, almost as unmoving as the cold mask he wears. A slight warmth appears in his eyes though, and I count it as a victory. He escorts me to a chair close by the fire and makes me sit. As I try to catch his gaze, he turns quickly and removes his cape and hat. I realize that the intimacy of being in his home together is probably bringing everything that has occurred between us come rushing back. I need to try and set things right.

"Erik," I speak softly, hoping that he hears only tenderness and friendship in my voice, "Erik, won't you look at me?" He turns back toward me after a few moments, and I want to weep when I see tears in his eyes. "How could I dare look at you, Christine?" he asks tremulously. "Why would you want to look at me?" he says even more softly. I rise from the chair, reaching out my hands as I walk closer to him. "Erik, please, come sit closer to the fire where it's warmer, with me." I try to take hold of his gloved hand, but he moves back a step, like a child afraid of punishment. Thinking of him in that light softens my heart even more, and I reach out again and firmly grasp his hand, pulling him back toward the fireplace and the chair. Instead of sitting in the chair myself as I had before, I make him sit and I kneel, settling myself in a comfortable position close to his feet.

He turns his face toward the fire, refusing still to look at me. I take his hand and begin to remove his gloves. Erik looks down at me sharply, and I realize that I've done something almost impossible: I've surprised the former Opera Ghost. I smile up at him softly and place the gloves on my lap. Then I do something rather surprising to us both. I take one of his hands and bring it up to my face, forcing him to cradle my cheek gently. He stiffens, but almost immediately relaxes and I close my eyes as we both sigh softly. I'm sighing because I feel like at last, we have bridged the gap somewhat. Perhaps he's simply enjoying human contact.

I open my eyes and see him gazing down at me, and it's almost like my Angel has returned to me. I decided that I have to finish righting things. I whisper to him "Oh Erik, can you ever forgive me?" His gaze softens even more and he too whispers "Oh Christine, all you had to do was ask me. I would do anything for you." But he turns away, showing that, although he may forgive me, he still feels hurt and ashamed in front of me. I can't let this continue. I reach up and use the tips of my fingers to touch his jaw and turn his face to me, careful to avoid touching anywhere near the mask. I ask again "Erik, please, will you forgive me? Can you ever trust me again?"

Erik's jaw tightens and he rises from the chair suddenly. He paces in front of the fire, grumbling and huffing to himself. I want to say something, but I hesitate, thinking that I might just make it worse. Then he stops, turning toward me with those golden eyes blazing. I know he's expecting me to cower in fear again, so I sit still, not moving. He moves toward me as if he's daring me to run. But I stand my ground, or sit my ground, I guess. He glowers at me before turning away to go sit and pour out his emotions in his music. As I listen, I realize that the music he's playing has changed. At first, it was the tempestuous organ pounding that woke me the first night. But now it's changed, flowing first to a slow and seductive tone that fills me with desires I had never known to a soft and lyrical song that caresses my heart and soul. I realize this is the same song that he sang to me that fateful night. I realize that this is an opportunity to right things between us, to show how much he means to me.

I stand and move over to stand by the instrument, knowing that he's watching me warily even as he continues playing. Taking a deep breath, I let the notes wash over me, sweeping me up into pure ecstasy like I felt that night as I begin remembering the words. I'm amazed at the purity and emotion in my voice as I sing:

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you _

_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight _

_The darkness of the music of the night_

Erik looks at me, watching me intently as I sing. He keeps playing, which lets me know that at least he isn't angry. He's intrigued, curious as to my feelings and thoughts. He brings the song to a finish, and I'm surprised that he joins me in the last lyrics of the song:

_You alone can make my song take flight _

_Help me make the music of the night _

Suddenly Erik leaps up from the instrument and grabs my arm. I gasp and look up at him, and I'm shocked to see his eyes gleaming with… affection? Is that what I'm seeing? Is that warmth and love I see in his eyes? As I'm questioning all this, he shocks me by what he does next.

**And I'm gonna leave it there for y'all, he he he. Reviews will make the update happen faster ;)**

**I'm not bribing you for reviews or anything. Neither is Gerry bribing you with promises of brownies. I swear, no bribes. Just promising your rewards : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly Erik leaps up from the instrument and grabs my arm. I gasp and look up at him, and I'm shocked to see his eyes gleaming with… affection? Is that what I'm seeing? Is that warmth and love I see in his eyes? As I'm questioning all this, he shocks me by what he does next. Erik is kneeling before me, his mask in his hand. I restrain myself from gasping in shock. I know he's expecting that reaction from me, and I don't want to ruin the fragile trust I've been trying to rebuild. His pleading eyes touch my heart. _'My poor unhappy Erik'_ I think to myself.

I kneel in front of him, and take the mask from him. I gently set it aside, and I even surprise myself by my next action. I take one hand and caress his scarred face. He closes his eyes as if to savor the sensation. I see a few tears spill from his eyes, and it causes tears to fall down my face in response. I finally speak, and all I can say is repeating my earlier thought "Poor, unhappy Erik!" He rubs his face against my hand and murmurs "Christine, Christine", and my heart soars as I see his defenses crumbling.

I continue to touch his face, scooting closer to him. He leans toward me, and takes my other hand, placing kisses upon it. I close my eyes and smile, feeling happiness course through my mind and heart. He looks up at me, seeing my smile, and he smiles back. I take a deep breath and repeat the words we sang before:

_You alone can make my song take flight _

_Help me make the music of the night _

Erik's smile grows as her hears my words. He rises and helps me stand. Then he gently kisses my hand and says "I'll take you back up now. It's late, and you need your rest."

I'm surprised by this. My mouth opens and closes several times before I finally manage to speak. "Erik, I can't sleep up there." His eyes widen, and he waits for me to continue. I take a deep breath and ask "May I please stay here with you, for tonight?" He stares at me, as if he thinks I'm toying with him. I smile hopefully at him, waiting for his reply. Finally, a small smile ghosts across his face and he says "Yes, of course my dear." He leads me to my room and kisses my hand softly. "Goodnight, my angel" he whispers. I smile at his words and say "Goodnight, my Erik."

I change and lay in the warm bed. I fall asleep quickly, with no unpleasant dreams for once. Only happy thoughts shine through the haze of sleep.

I wake up slowly, disoriented for a moment. Then I remember what took place the night before and I smile as I see I'm in my room down in Erik's home. I hear faintly Erik playing music, and I quickly find my robe to go see him. When I walk down to where he's playing, he looks up and sees me, and his eyes light up behind his mask. I'm disappointed to see the mask on again, but decide to address that later. "I thought that it all had been a dream." He murmurs as he rises and takes my hand. I shake my head and say "No, not a dream, Erik, I'm really here." He leads me to his chair and as I sit he asks "Shall I make you some tea?" I nod, and watch him scurry off.

As we sip our tea, I notice him watching me. I wonder what he's thinking. I hope I've repaired the damage to our relationship. I decide to try another avenue to continue repairing things. I ask softly "Erik, could we… would you mind if we had a singing lesson? I would really like to improve." He leans his head to one side and says "Christine, I would truly enjoy that."

After our lesson, I realize that I should head back upstairs. The realization causes my heart to drop a bit. I don't want to return. It hits me suddenly that I want to stay here. What waits for me above are questions and curious stares and… Raoul. He's going to wonder where I've been all this time. And he won't want me to return. He'll make me stay; he won't allow me to return to see Erik. I don't want to go back. He sees my face and asks "Christine, what's wrong?" I swallow and stutter a bit, then finally say "I was just wondering whether I should return upstairs." He looks at me, and it seems that he's weighing his next words carefully. Finally, while looking down at our feet, he whispers "Do you want to return?"

I know what he's asking. He's asking if I'm trying to get back to Raoul, if I want to leave him. He's trying to establish how our relationship stands. He's afraid I won't return, that this is it for us. He repeats "Do you _want_ to return, Christine?" I look at him and shake my head, a few tears forming and keeping me from speaking. Erik takes one gloved hand and brings it to my cheek, wiping away a tear as he says "Christine, do you wish to stay here with me?"

Again I can't make my voice work; the words catch in my throat and come out as a gentle sob as I nod my head. I throw my arms around his neck and finally manage to whisper "Yes, Erik, I want to stay." I hear him gasp and I look at him. His eyes are wide and his mouth opens and closes. I laugh mentally as I realize that for the first time, he's at a loss as to what say or do. But that changes very quickly. He takes a deep breath as if to steel himself for his next action. Then he rubs his thumb across my cheek and sings out "Christine, I love you."

Then he kisses me.

**Ok was that good? I was having a bit of trouble getting this one to work out properly. My mind is all over the place with some personal stuff, or otherwise I would have gotten this out sooner.**

**Gerry has raspberry cheesecake for reviewers. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

He kisses me.

Erik's deformed lips press against mine, and I'm surprised at the warm touch. His hands are always so cold I would have thought his lips would share that quality. His arm wraps around me, and although his grasp is rough and abrupt, I feel myself relaxing. Is this what I've been waiting for all this time? Without really thinking about it, I bring one hand up to his cheek and remove the mask. He inhales and pulls back, but I assume he sees in my eyes no revulsion or horror. I stroke his cheek gently, but I'm too shy to initiate another kiss. He must realize this, because he smiles, not the smile of a friend, not the smile of a teacher for his pupil, but the assured confident smile of a lover.

Seeing that smile upon those lips that just filled me with joy makes me smile too. I understand that this is strange and new for him as well. Am I the only woman he's ever kissed? Before I can ponder that any further, confidence shines in his eyes and he pulls me closer again and kisses me. This kiss is gentle, as if he's already learning what to do. I continue caressing his face, because I want him to know that I know this is the real Erik in front of me. I want him to know this isn't done out of fear or pity, but because I… I… I _love _him. God help me, I do love him. This is why my life has been shattered while he had abandoned me. This is why my heart leapt with joy when I heard him call my name. This is why I couldn't leave last night.

Erik must have felt the shiver that ran through my body with this revelation, for he breaks away from the kiss and tries to catch my gaze. "Christine?" he whispers, looking for hope. I bring my other hand up to hold his face, hoping the touch can soothe him. Then I smile at him, and I begin to lay kisses all over his face. I taste salty tears that have begun to cascade down his face. I keep kissing him, wanting to make up for, not just my mistreatment of him but the entirety of mankind's harshness toward him. Then I lean close to his ear. I'm so overcome with emotions that I don't trust my voice, so I can only whisper "Erik, I love you."

I can hear his ragged breaths stop when my words are heard. He slowly pulls back so he can look at me, study my face. I resolutely return his gaze, and I find my voice. I repeat the words to show him I meant it. "Erik, I love you." Tears spill over down his face again, and he brings one hand to my face. His eyes question me, showing that he still can't quite believe this has happened. Well neither can I.

He brings his lips crashing down to mine again. Instead of the bashful kisses from before, these are filled with love and… passion. He pulls me close to his body and wraps me into his embrace again. Then gathering me up into his arms he walks to his chair beside the fire place, sitting down with me upon his lap. He continues kissing me, as if he fears I'll disappear if he stops.

I hazily think of the warnings Madame Giry had given all of us chorus girls about proper behavior when with gentlemen. But I know that my Erik would never take advantage of me now, now that he knows my feelings. Before, when he felt he had to put an illusion forth to win me, he might have. But now we are both honest with each other. Now there's no pretense, no second thoughts. We've both decided.

As his kisses slow, and he seems to be making himself content with holding me, I take his hands and wrap them tighter around me. He smiles and asks "Are you afraid I'm going to let you go Christine?" My eyes widen as I see he's _teasing _me. Erik made a joke! This kind, gentle, funny man is what I had always wanted in my life. I see that this is the man he could have become long ago had he felt love from anyone. I chuckle and say "Oh, I don't think you would. But your kisses affect me so I may fall from your arms." His grin grows and he leans in to whisper "I would never let you fall, my dear." He kisses me once more, and then his face changes as he speaks. "My dear, I'm sure Madame Giry is worried about you. We should go above." My face falls when he says this. He takes his hand and brings my face up to look me in the eye as he continues "You do not have to stay there. But I think it would be best if you let Giry and the managers know that you are safe. They do not trust me."

I understand immediately what he's saying. I need to let them know that they do not need to worry, or try to come "save" me. If he sent one of his notes, they would probably assume he's holding me against my will. I nod slowly and ask "Will you come with me?" He shakes his head and responds "No, my dear, you should do this yourself. But I will meet you in your dressing room this evening to bring you back." He hesitates a moment, then continues "If you wish to come back with me tonight, that is."

I smile at his words. He's trying so hard to give me a choice, to make sure this is truly what I want. How things have changed. Is it any wonder that I love him? I take his hand and kiss it, saying "Of course I want to come back tonight." He beams at me, and I realize that, although I still know his face holds distortions that I wish for his sake weren't there, he seems to me the most wonderful man. When he smiles at me, those mismatched eyes shining with love, I see him as beautiful.

We rise from the chair, and move slowly to leave, both of us reluctant to be apart. He takes me back above by the familiar route to my dressing room. He doesn't come into the room though, but simply opens the passage for me. Erik kisses my hand and whispers "Be here at 7 o'clock. I will be waiting to take you home." I nod my head, happy at hearing him use the word 'home'. He quickly leaves, the passage shutting behind him. I walk over to the wardrobe, looking for something to put on before going to find Madame Giry. It wouldn't do to appear in an unfamiliar dress in front of her. She knows all my dresses, and I don't want to rouse her suspicions before I can explain things.

As I finish changing, I hear a knock at my door. I rush over, hoping it is Meg or Madam. My happiness fades as I open the door and I see Raoul standing there, a look of concern on his face.

**Wow that got phluphy! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. It motivated me to pound this out today! **

**Gerry has made cherry pie today. Help yourself as you review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

I try to control my face to not show my annoyance at seeing Raoul there. I know he's probably been waiting for me all day. His first words confirm that. "Christine, where have you been? We've all been worried! You shouldn't wander away where we can't find you!" he says, pacing around the room. Since his back is turned I allow myself the freedom to roll my eyes at his theatrics. I think I hear a soft chuckle from beyond the mirror, for my ears only. I try to control laughter at the thought of Erik watching this rant from the Vicomte, and barely let a smile show. Of course Raoul is not paying attention to this.

"Raoul, I must go and see the managers and Madame Giry. If what you say is true I should let them know I'm fine." I say gently, trying to get him to leave. But he will have none of it. "Well, then, I will escort you to the managers' office, mademoiselle." He bows theatrically as he says this, and I hear Erik's chuckle again. He must be feeling very confident if he can laugh at this. I back away from Raoul's arm he's offering to me and say firmly "Raoul, please, I wish to go by myself. I have other things I must speak with them about, and I need to go alone." Raoul raises an eyebrow, and he seems to be ready to argue. I decide to not give him the opportunity, and I whisk out of the room. Fortunately, Meg comes past just then, so I grab her by them arm and say "Where is Madame? I need to find her!" Meg looks startled till she sees Raoul lean his head out of the dressing room and attempt to follow me. I give her a look meant to convey that I don't want to be around him, and thankfully she understands. She takes my hand and replies "She's waiting for me in the dormitories. Come, we'll go to her there."

Meg tries to badger me into telling her what is going on, but I tell her that she can be there when I speak to Madame. We find her quickly, and she hugs me tightly. "My child, I was worried! Where were you?" she asks sternly, but I hear as always the kindness and love she's always shown me underneath the stern tone. I look down as I tell her "I have been with Erik, Madame." Meg and Madame both gasp. They know exactly who I'm speaking of and Madame begins scolding me immediately. "Christine, what are you thinking? Have you gone mad? Why were you with him?" I hold up one hand as I speak "I will explain everything, I promise. Don't be cross with me. I was upset last night; I was having nightmares and couldn't sleep. So I went out to the stage. And Erik came to me; I sang for him again. He took me down to his home." At Madame's expression I shook my head and smiled as I continued "I told you before about my room he has for me, I stayed the night in there undisturbed. But before that I apologized to him, for everything. I needed to gain his forgiveness; I had to make things right. And then I asked to stay. I wanted him to know that I trust him, that I'm not afraid of him. We sang together again today and then he gave me the choice to come back or stay." I have to take a deep breath before I continue my account. I study their expressions. Meg still seems shocked and horrified, but Madame appears as if she knows what I'm about to say.

I sigh and continue "I realized I wish to stay with Erik. I realized I… I love him." Meg gasps again, but Madame merely smiles gently, nodding at me to continue. I keep going, determined to get it all out. "I want to be with him. He needs me, and I care so much for him. I didn't even want to come back here, but he insisted." At this, Madame finally looks perplexed. It's my turn to smile as I explain, "He wanted me to come and let you know I was safe, and to explain things to you and the managers. He knew otherwise everyone would be afraid. He knows how people view him. He's coming back to take me home later." Madame asked "When is he coming?" I look at her, puzzled, as I reply "Seven o'clock." She raises an eyebrow, and in a tone that will take no arguing says "Well then, we will have to find you a proper dress and arrange for a priest." At my wide eyed expression she smiles gently and caresses my head as she explains "We will have to get you properly married. No girl in my care will go off to a man without being wed."

Married… That shocks me when I truly think about it. I love Erik, and of course our life together would be like husband and wife. But I hadn't quite let that thought of marriage come into focus. I say rather breathlessly "Do you think Erik will consent to that? He's so private, I don't know if he will appreciate a stranger marrying us." Immediately I hear him faintly speaking to us. "If Madame Giry can find a priest to marry us this night I wish for us to be wed. But I have the dress for the bride." I smile at hearing him. Of course he would make sure to be nearby, to give me strength and help should I need it, but keeping himself hid till he's needed. Meg turns pale at his voice, but I take her hand and reassure her. "He will not harm you. You're my friend, and Madam's daughter. Everything is fine." She nods her head and makes an obvious attempt to calm herself.

Madame stands and says in a clear tone that Erik will be sure to hear "Then I will go arrange things with the priest. You girls wait here for me. When I come back, I will let the managers know that you have left the opera and do not intend to return. I will claim 'recent events' have made you reconsider a life on the stage." When she spoke of 'recent events', Madame looked in the direction that Erik's voice came from, and I giggle softly. Surprisingly, Erik also chuckles at this. Then I hear his voice come softly to me "I will leave the dress in your room. I will be there on time awaiting my wife."

We were so wrapped up in the excitement of the moment none of us noticed the shadow of someone on the stairs, listening to the plans for my marriage to the Opera Ghost.

**So what do you all think? Who's listening? Will Erik be there waiting for her?**

**Gerry has chocolate covered strawberries waiting for reviewers. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Meg accompanied me to my dressing room to help me pack my few belongings. It seems unreal to me that only moments ago we were discussing plans for me to be wed. As we begin, Meg hesitantly asks "Christine, do you really love him?" I smile at this timid question. "Yes, Meg, I really do. You know how miserable I've been lately. It's because he has stayed away from me. I hurt him terribly, and he left me. And it's been horrible without him." I look away, overcome with my feelings and feeling a little embarrassed at my candor. I wonder briefly if Erik is overhearing this from behind the mirror or any of his hiding places up above. I hope he is. I don't know if I can ever express these feelings to him, but maybe he'll overhear me telling my friend these things, and he'll understand.

We are almost finished when there is a sharp tap at the door. We look up as Raoul enters without even waiting for an answer. I'm shock by the impropriety of this, but I'm shocked even more by the hardened glare upon his face. He says sharply to Meg "Please leave us alone." She looks at me, waiting to see if this is what I want. I nod briefly, and she leaves, looking back once to ensure this is my wish. She must see my confusion and irritation at Raoul's brashness, for she nods subtly and walks out, leaving the door slightly ajar behind her. I stand up and ask "What's the meaning of this, Raoul?" He scowls at me as he speaks. "I have been informed of your plans to leave. But if I hadn't heard you speaking with Madame Giry, I wouldn't quite have the full story, now would I?" He approaches me, and I shrink backwards as I see his rage simmering in his gaze. Even Erik at his worst was never like this. Oh Erik, are you here? Please don't forsake me now.

Raoul begins pacing back and forth. "So, you're packing your things and running off tonight to marry another man? After all we've been through? After all your words of affection?" My eyes widen as I realize he simply thinks I've been trifling with him. He doesn't know that the Erik he heard spoken of is the "Opera Ghost" who others have been so terrified of. He just knows I have pledged to marry another man. That will make this a little easier and yet more difficult. God give me courage.

"Raoul, please," I start to say. I know what I tell him will be a mixture of truth and misleading, and I fix an expression of coquetry and teasing on my face. "You must understand how things are for us chorus girls and even for great divas on the stage. It's ungentlemanly of you to imply I was leading you on. I was simply giving you the attention I assumed all rich and powerful men want and expect." I raise my head high as I say these things, drawing on all of my training for the stage. I must do things this way. It is the only way. Otherwise he would do everything in his power to take me away from Erik. I flounce toward my bag and start placing the last few items inside. "Besides, your family would never consent to anything more than a flirtation between us. I would never be accepted by them as your wife!" I say those last words with my head thrown back and a laugh, as if the very idea is amusing. I must have learned more from Carlotta than I thought. I shrug my shoulders and finish airily "Erik and I will be happy together. He has no family to mock and hate me. I can be myself. He and I are in love, truly in love. He doesn't simply love the little girl he played the gallant for." I give him a knowing look with these words, and Raoul looks down at his feet, proving that I have hit a nerve with that statement. It was more accurate than I suspected.

I hear what seem to be skirts rustling outside, and I'm relieved to see Madame Giry enter the room with Meg close behind. Darling Meg must have told her mother what was happening. Madame looks coolly at Raoul and asks "Christine, dear, are you almost ready? Your dress will be dropped off soon, and we must get you ready. Remember, Erik is coming for you at seven." She raises an eyebrow. "Are you and the Vicomte finished?" I smile and say with a tone of finality "Yes, Raoul was just leaving. He was merely delivering his good wishes for my upcoming wedding." Raoul paled, but I knew him well enough to know that, no matter how familiar and comfortable he may act when we were alone, he would never contradict a lady in front of others. He grabbed his hat, executed a quick curt bow toward the three of us, murmured an irritated "Goodbye, Mademoiselle Daae", and walked out.

Meg shut the door behind him, and Madame came quickly to my side. Before she could speak, however, the mirror swung open and revealed Erik holding an exquisite white gown over one arm. He handed it off to Madame and took my hand. "My dear, are you alright? I overheard how he was speaking to you. You were so brave darling. Did you really mean those wonderful words you said?" I smile, noticing that Madame and Meg are pretending to arrange things in my bags and appear as if they can't hear us. I caress his face and whisper "Have I not told you enough how much I love you? Do you doubt me still?" He nuzzles my hand gently and whispers "I could never tire of hearing those words. But they are still so new to me that sometimes I'm afraid I'm simply dreaming." He kisses my hand and takes a step back. "Now, my darling bride," he says a little louder, signaling to Madame and Meg they can stop pretending, "I will leave you to get dressed. I must prepare as well. May I return for you in one hour?" He says this with a questioning glance toward Madame, silently asking not just her permission as my guardian but also inquiring if she has arranged the priest. She nods with a smile, and I speak "Yes, I will be ready in one hour for you, my love." He kisses my hand and says "One hour, then, and we shall leave to be married." He leaves through the passage with one last smile. I turn toward Madame and Meg, smiling as I do. Madame takes my hand, and then hugs me quickly before saying "Come, dear girl, let's get the bride ready."

**And I think we may be done with the fop! Was it handled to your expectation? **

**Looks like we will be having wedding cake with the next chapter! YAY! Today, however, Gerry has cranberry muffins for you all. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to give you guys a little treat for this chapter. We've been experiencing Christine's POV all this time, how about an Erik POV chapter? Well, I hope you guys said yes to that, because that's what you're getting.**

_Erik's POV_

I return to my home below the Opera House, trembling with happiness and a small hint of fear. Can my dream really be coming true this very evening? I smile at the memory of my darling Christine defending our love and plans to that foolish, insolent boy. She sounded so sure, so proud of our love. I do not know what I have done to be worthy of her. Perhaps one day I truly will be worthy of her love.

As I dress for the ceremony, my hands shake nervously. Christine doesn't know that I have made arrangements for us to live in a real home, not a cold damp hole underground. I look around me, smirking a bit. Of course, I will have to return for a few things, but most everything here can be replaced, yes, _should_ be replaced. These things have only sorrow and shame attached to them. Christine has brought such light into my world; I cannot have her surrounded by pain. I do hope she likes the home I have. I purchased it when I first realized my love for her. I've been slowly readying it for some time now. All it needs now is Christine to come into it as my bride. I sent word to Nadir to have it ready when the ceremony is done. The fires lit, candles everywhere, a well-stocked larder, everything to give her a comfortable home.

I know I'm ready rather early, but then I remember something and smile. Yes, I _should_ do this for her tonight. I walk over to a box and open it. Here it is, the mask I created to make me appear as any other man. Christine should be able to appear before a man of God and be married without the minister fearing he is wedding her to the Devil himself. I place it carefully and check my appearance in the mirror. Yes, that will do nicely. But what am I to do later, when it is just the two of us… alone… as man and wife? _Merde,_ I should have had a talk with Nadir about this. I don't know how to be a lover. I know how to adore from afar. I know, well at least I think I know how to seduce with my voice, with my music. But how can I be a husband?

I put these thoughts from my head for the time being. I should focus on the wedding. Suddenly I realize a bride should have a proper bouquet. And this could be a proper test for this mask. I leave with a last glance at my old home. It no longer will be home for me. My home will be with Christine, _my wife._ As I leave out of the hidden door, the fading sunlight blinds me momentarily. I adjust my hat and then look around. People walk by me and they notice nothing. It works! I almost shout in triumph, but stop myself, realizing that would draw attention, something I'm not ready for. I settle for chuckling softly to myself as I find a flower shop. The girl inside is very polite and proper as she hears me ask for a bouquet of red roses. I emphasize that it's a bridal bouquet, mainly to enjoy a bit of gloating that only I understand. The girl quickly arranges something pleasing and hands it over with a soft whisper of "Congratulations".

I decide to surprise Christine by coming in the way any other man would. As I make my way through the hallways of the Opera House, I have to keep myself from darting around corners and hiding in shadows as I normally would. No, now I'm entering as Christine's betrothed. Now anyone may see me. I even find it in me to nod in greeting to a few of the singers, doffing my hat to some of the ballet rats I pass. They whisper curiously about me, and the snippets I can make out let me know they all understand I'm Christine's fiancé. This causes my chest to puff out with pride. _I am Christine's fiancé!_ I wish to shout it from the rooftops, but I know that now isn't the time.

I find Madame Giry and Meg waiting a few feet from Christine's door. At first they simply bow their heads and murmur a greeting. The mask has them fooled! I chuckle and bow as I say "Madame Giry, Mademoiselle Giry, where is my bride?" Their eyes widen and Meg gasps as they hear my familiar voice coming from an unfamiliar face without the white mask they've come to know of. Madame's eyes study me carefully and she whispers "Erik? Is that you? How can it be?" I throw my head back and laugh at her surprise. "I promise, one day I will explain. But why aren't you inside helping Christine ready herself?"

Madame places her hand on my arm and replies kindly "She is ready. But she asked us to go and get ready, and leave her for a few minutes. I believe she wanted some quiet time to pray, and to 'speak' to her father. You understand." I nod my head. Christine's love for her father is still strong. I'm not surprised by this request at all. But what worries me is the fact that I cannot hear her. When she is 'talking' with her father, she does so out loud. But I don't hear her melodic voice at all. After a few more minutes, my concern grows. I walk over and knock abruptly on the door. "Christine, my love," I call out, "It's Erik. It's time to leave for the church darling." But no sweet voice answers me, only silence.

I exchange looks of fear and horror with Madame and Meg, and I try the handle. The door swings open. I drop the roses as we see the empty room, Christine's veil discarded on the floor.

**Okay, I know I said we'd have wedding cake. I'm sorry. But this hit me, and Gerry said to go for it. Blame him. He has cheesecake for you guys. PLEASE don't pull out the torches and pitchforks….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I'm sorry it took so long, but I wanted to make sure that this chapter was just right. We're back to Christine now, just so you know.**

_Christine's POV:_

As I'm led into the carriage to wind our way through the streets of Paris, a few tears make their way down my cold cheeks. I wish I had never had that silly impulse to be alone before Erik came for me. If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't be here now. I would be with my Erik, about to be married.

After Madame and Meg had left my room, I was praying briefly. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Raoul was there, his eyes red and puffy. Before I could say anything, he grabbed me and murmured "Don't scream, just come with me now. You'll be safe, no one will find or harm you, I promise." I was about to wrench myself away from him, but stopped when a tiny movement revealed a gun hidden under his coat. This was not the young man I had once knew and cared for. It was as if a thread of sanity and kindness had been cut, and now there was this panic, this roughness that was not his nature.

Without any further delay, he led me out of the Opera House. No one noticed my eyes filling with tears, or my frantic gazes, attempts to capture anyone's attention. They all had heard I was going to be married, and here I was leaving with the man they all had assumed would marry me. It all seemed to be fine from their point of view.

Raoul pushes me quickly into the carriage and raps on the roof, signaling the driver to leave. I manage to find the words at last. "Raoul, what is going on? Why did you come back?" He looks up at me, and I'm frightened by the look in his eyes. I start to believe he really has gone mad. He grasps my hands roughly and responds "Christine, I realized after I left that you would never say those things to me. Someone must be putting you up to this. You and I love each other! I have arranged for us to be married. Then we will get away; go north where no one can come between us. You must have been trying to do what you thought was best, but you must understand I love you! I need you!" His voice trembles at this last, and the tears come freely from my eyes. How can I make him understand?

"Raoul," I say gently "I have pledged to marry another. I love someone else. Please, don't do this. Take me back. Madame will be looking for me." He drops my hands as if they've burned him and begins to rant. "NO!" he cries out. "We _will_ marry! I have it all arranged! We will get away from all this, and you will love me!" I shrink back into the cushions, afraid of the transformation he's undergone. I begin to cry out in my heart for Erik. He's never failed me before, and I have faith that he won't fail me now.

I realize that I must do something to slow the carriage. If I can stall, Erik and the Girys will find that I'm missing, and will come looking for me. Perhaps they will understand that Raoul took me away. I straighten my shoulders and look at Raoul. He's watching me very closely. If I ever had any talent as a performer, dear God please let it be shown now. I smile quickly and ask lightly "Will I have a bouquet? You know it would be awful if I didn't have a bouquet. A bride must have flowers!" Raoul's face brightens, and my heart breaks a little at seeing the light shine in his eyes. He believes me, and it pains me. He calls out of the window for the driver to find a shop to buy flowers for his bride. The driver slows so he may search windows. I only hope that it will delay us enough. I have no idea where Raoul plan for us to go to be married. Certainly not his family's home. Madame had made special arrangements for Erik and me to be married by a priest at such short notice. But then I remember Raoul's family name, and I think bitterly that if anyone could arrange a marriage quickly, it would be a de Chagny.

We come to a stop and Raoul's face lights up as he looks out. "There, darling, the florist's shop! Let's go and buy you the biggest bouquet they can manage!" I think quickly and say shyly "Raoul, I can't go in like this! Will you go? It would be so sweet if _you_ picked it out for me. I can carry your flowers close to my heart." I cringe inwardly at my words, but they seem to convince him. He bounds out of the carriage, almost stumbling in his haste. I wait cautiously, watching as he walks inside. I wait almost half a minute, and then slip out the opposite side of the carriage. I do so swiftly and quietly, slinking away till I feel far enough from the shop and carriage to break out in a run without attracting the driver's attention.

I pick up my skirts and run the direction we came from. I can only hope that I can either make it back to the Opera House before Raoul exits the shop, or that Erik and Madame will be coming this way to rescue me, and I can find myself safely in Erik's arms again. I'm not sure how far I've run before I hear my name called out. I look up and see Madame with a strange yet familiar man. As Madame rushes toward me, the man reaches me first and pulls me into his embrace. Before I can react to this, he whispers "Darling Christine, It's me. It's your Erik. I've got you now, everything's alright." I look at him, shocked to see this face. He smiles down at me, and that smile I recognize. I burst into tears, clutching Erik as I begin shaking. Madame quickly ushers us to a sheltered alley, away from prying eyes. I manage to sob out that Raoul came and took me away. I whisper "I think he's gone mad. The way he was talking, the look in his eyes… He's mad, crazy." Erik kisses my forehead with an indulgent smirk and remarks "Well, darling, you do have that affect on men." His comment does what he intended: I gasp and smack him with mock irritation. He chuckles and kisses me again. Madame smiles at this interlude before saying firmly "Come, we can still get to the priest. If we hurry, we can get you two married before the Vicomte finds you." I look up at Erik and smile, my tears drying as I say "Yes, please let's hurry!" Erik kisses my hand and whispers "Darling, I promise you that you will be my wife. And I promise I will always come for you." He pulls me close and conceals me somewhat with his cape. Madame pulls her collar around her face, and we make our way through the darkened alleys to the priest who awaits us.

**So am I somewhat forgiven now? We WILL get these two together, never fear.**

**Gerry is thoroughly ashamed by what he put you through with the last chapter. He's made peach cobbler as penance.**


	10. Chapter 10

As we make our way through the alleys, trusting Madame's lead, I whisper to Erik "Darling, where is your mask? I didn't even recognize you before!" He chuckles, and I sense a sort of triumph in the sound. "Well my dear, I've been working on this for some time. I had hoped that this would make it easier for you to love me, if I looked like any other man. I thought you would prefer a man who could take you walking and out to church on Sundays. And I decided that tonight was the perfect night to begin." We pause a moment as Madame looks around quickly to get her bearings. I take advantage of the pause to reach and stroke Erik's jaw, which remains uncovered by the mask. I do this purposely. I want to feel _him._ I finally find the words to convey my feelings, and I murmur lovingly "As long as you promise me that you will let me see the real you, and not always hide behind this mask." His eyes widen, and I see surprise shining in them. I kiss him lightly and whisper "I love _you_ Erik." I pull away and realize that Madame has been waiting on us to finish before we move ahead. She smiles kindly and says "We are almost there. Just a few more minutes."

True to her word, only minutes later we are inside a small chapel, lit with a few wavering candles. Madame whispers to us "I thought this place ideal. There's seldom many here, but it's always open to the lost and needy." I realize that those words will no longer apply to Erik, and he squeezes my hand as if he too understands this. Madame leads us to a small alcove where the priest sits, attempting to avoid nodding off to sleep. She taps his shoulder and he gives a small jump in his seat. He adjusts his glasses and smiles at us as if we have brought him a special gift. "Ah, so these are the ones who are to be married tonight!" he exclaims happily. He looks at us, how we are all still out of breath from our rush through the city streets and he rises and gestures to some seats. "Please, please, my children, take a seat, relax a moment and catch your breath. Would any of you care for a small glass of wine?" Erik looks baffled by this elderly man and his effusive personality. I giggle a bit, enjoying Erik's first church experience. Madame raises an eyebrow at the priest's offer and he waves a hand at her. "I keep a bottle for sickness, Madame, that is all. This young couple looks as if they are out of breath and a little jittery. I believe they would benefit from a small sip before we begin." He winks teasingly at me, making me laugh again. I like this priest, and I'm glad such a friendly man will be marrying Erik and me.

After he feels we are sufficiently settled down, Father DuPont asks if he may speak with Erik privately for a moment. Erik looks at me with a mixture of fear and chagrin, but I smile reassuringly and nod. Even though I've just met DuPont, I can't help but trust him. The men walk a few feet away, and I watch as they speak in hushed tones. Madame Giry takes my hand and asks "My dear girl, how are you? Did the Vicomte harm you at all?" I shake my head quickly and say "No, he didn't hurt me. But I fear for him. I truly believe his mind is gone. And I think he had been drinking too. I could smell liquor on him. Maybe that's why he thought he could take me. I don't understand. But I'm here now with Erik, and I just wish to marry him and live our lives together." She pats my hand kindly. "And marry him you shall. I'm happy for you, my girl."

Erik and Father DuPont return, and I see a light in Erik's eye that has never been there before. He seems so calm and happy, so unlike his demeanor when we first entered the church. Father DuPont takes both of us by the hand and leads us into the privacy of his alcove, where he picks up his Bible and says "Now, let us begin."

Father DuPont keeps the ceremony brief. Madame must have arranged that too. As we say our vows to each other, a tear slips down my cheek when I see Erik's happiness. He stammers over the words, and I nod at him encouragingly. Erik takes a deep breath, steadies himself, and then continues, more sure of himself now. I repeat the timeless words, smiling at Erik the entire time. Then the priest declares us man and wife, blesses us, and with a grin that seems almost wicked and teasing says delightedly "You may kiss your bride!" At this, Erik's eyes gleam brightly, and he slides his arms around my waist and kisses me. I briefly hope that he remembers we are still in a house of God and that he doesn't over do it, but I'm soon lost in the feel of his lips upon mine. He pulls away, regret clear on his face. I smile at him, knowing that the regret comes from the kiss ending. He winks rakishly at me and my smile grows. Erik turns and grasps the priest's hand, thanking him heartily. I hear Father DuPont whisper "You may come visit with me anytime you wish, son" and Erik seems to blink back a few tears of happiness at those words. I can't help myself; I move closer and hug that dear old man, whispering "Thank you Father". He hugs me back before looking me in the eye and saying "May the Lord bless you both, you beautiful children of God." His words touch Erik, and he comes and hugs him briefly as well.

As we walk out of the church, Madame Giry turns and hugs us each before stating that she will leave us. It strikes me that we are man and wife now. This dream has actually come true. I wonder if we are returning to Erik's home under the Opera, but he surprises me yet again. He stops a brougham for hire and speaks to the driver. He turns to me and smiles broadly as he speaks. "My darling wife, the carriage waits to take us to our new home!" He helps me in and sits next to me, lavishing kisses on my hand. I ask curiously "Our new home? Where?" Erik smiles mysteriously and says "Ah, it's a surprise, my dear. We will be there soon, love." Then he pulled me close and as he wrapped an arm around my waist he whispered "Meanwhile, I must give my compliments to the bride. You look beautiful, so beautiful. And now you are mine." I shiver as the full meaning of his words descends. Yes, very soon, he will have me completely.

**So I'm back! Between RL and trying to work out this chapter, I know it's been a while since the last update. But this really does ensure that you get quality work. So I hope you forgive me.**

**Gerry has arranged Devil's Food Cake for reviewers! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and there **_**might **_**just be plans for a deleted scene… if my reviewers command. **


	11. Chapter 11

The brougham travels on, picking up speed. I glance out of the window and see that we are now at the outskirts of Paris, traveling on toward the countryside. Erik interrupts my observations with his nervous question. "Darling, I know you said previously that you were alright, but I must know. Did the Vicomte harm you in any way? Did he… try to… anything?" It takes me a moment to understand what Erik is asking me, but once realization comes I blush and frown. This is the closest we have come to discussing anything remotely… _intimate,_ but it's tainted by the fact that he's referring to the possibility of me being molested somehow by Raoul. This is not the sort of discussion I would wish to have on my wedding night with my husband. I mentally curse Raoul and his actions as I reply "No, Erik, he didn't harm or molest me in any way. I know I said I think he was drunk, but I do not believe he was drunk enough to try that. Only enough to give him courage to try and make me marry him. That was his focus, to marry me." I take Erik's hand in mine and look him boldly into his concerned eyes. "I'm just glad that none of his plans worked. I'm yours, yours completely, and I always will be."

He sighs with relief, and his shoulders drop. I decide we need to change the subject and I ask with a cheerful tone "Now, dear, where are we going? Where is our home?" Erik smiles, and I'm happy to see him going along with the happier subject. "You will love it, darling Christine. It's rather secluded, and very peaceful. I bought it long ago, but only recently did I start to make it a real home." His eyes are clearly showing what he's thinking. I realize with another blush that he means he started to make it a home for me, _for us._ He takes my hand and kisses it gently before continuing "I hope you don't mind that it's not in Paris, but in the country." I grin at him and reply "Erik, I grew up in a small home more in the country than in a city. I loved that little home, and I know I shall love our new home." This seems to calm his nerves and he wraps his arm gently around my waist and kisses the top of my head. I snuggle down into his embrace, hoping that my husband doesn't sense exactly how nervous I am.

Madame has at various times taken on the responsibility of instructing the girls in her care about womanly matters. And this afternoon, while Meg was out of the room, she again took the opportunity to discuss what happens between married couples. She was a little more open about this, and I know it was because she was trying to prepare me for tonight. But I can't help feeling scared and nervous. I love Erik dearly, and my heart beats harder with every kiss, my skin heats with his touch. But what is to happen tonight is an entirely different story. Every nerve in my body is on alert, and I cannot decide if I feel more trepidation or excitement.

Finally we stop, and Erik turns to me with excitement plain in his eyes. "Christine, will you wait here for just a moment? I want to make sure this is perfect." I laugh happily, enjoying this side of his personality. "Yes, I'll wait; shall I cover my eyes as well?" He chuckles and shakes his head. "No, my dear, I want you to see home the moment you step out. Just wait here." He almost bounces out, and I giggle at this playful and excited man. I faintly hear Erik's voice speaking to someone, and then the door opens and Erik leans in and says "Now, my dear, step out and see your new home." He takes my hand and helps me out. The moonlight offers so much light that I can clearly see the little house. My eyes fill with soft tears. It's perfect, such a cozy little place. I see candles lit and what is obviously a roaring fire set. I turn to Erik, pride showing in his triumphant gaze. I hug him, kissing his cheek, or the mask rather, and I whisper "It's wonderful, my love. It's amazing. Thank you." I feel a small shiver run through him, but before I can ask him the reason he turns me and says proudly "Daroga, I wish to introduce you to my wife, Christine." This must be the other person Erik was speaking with. I hold out my hand as the man steps closer. He grasps my hand and kisses it gently before introducing himself as Nadir Kahn. Then he smiles knowingly and says "Erik has been so kind as to arrange for me to take this conveyance back into the city. I will leave you now. It's been a pleasure, Madame." Then he quickly enters the brougham, waving as it pulls away.

Before I can ask Erik who exactly that man is, he scoops me up into his arms and takes me inside. I look around as he sets me down just over the threshold. I already love this house. The front room is rather roomy, with one corner obviously meant for music. There's a piano and a violin there, with stacks of music nearby. In front of the fireplace there are two chairs and a table, with bookshelves close at hand. Erik takes my hand and gently says "Come, my darling, let me show you the rest of the house."

He leads me through slowly, showing me the kitchen. I laughingly tell him that he will have to be patient with me as I try to revive my cooking skills. He nuzzles my neck and murmurs "I will gladly suffer through all home cooked meals. It's been too long since I've had any but my own sad attempts." Then we make our way upstairs. There are two bedrooms, and he takes me to the larger one, with a washroom attached. He whispers "Madame Giry arranged that your belongings will arrive here tomorrow." I smile absently, my mind far from thoughts of possessions. I'm studying this room. It's beautiful and simple. I think suddenly of what my life and home would have been like had I married Raoul. None of it would have brought me the pleasure that this home does. I turn and smile at Erik, noticing the look in his eyes. He seems nervous, and I take his hands and say happily "Darling, this is wonderful. I love it. This will be such a wonderful home for us." His eyes light up and he kisses me gently.

He kisses me gently. These aren't the kisses like he gave me when I first told him that I love him. This isn't even like the kiss he gave me at our wedding just tonight. These are nervous, shy kisses. It strikes me that Erik is possibly more nervous about tonight than I am. He starts to speak and his words confirm my sudden understanding. "Dear, there are some… clothes… here for you to change into. I will say goodnight now. You've had a rather trying night. You need your rest now." With that he kisses me on my forehead and leaves, closing the door behind him.

I stand in the middle of the room, shocked. He left me in here alone. And it doesn't sound like he plans to return. I sit on the bed, watching the wavering candles for a few moments. Poor Erik. I know he thinks that this is what I wish. But I wish to be his wife in _all _respects. Even if I am scared, I want to be his completely. I rise, taking off my cloak and laying it over the chair in front of the small vanity table that Erik must have chosen with such care. I turn toward the bureau, opening drawers searching for a nightgown. Knowing Erik, he has several for me. He always plans ahead. I smile when I find one buried under several long and conventional gowns and pull it out, studying it in the soft candlelight. This must be one that he purchased not thinking I would ever consent to wear it. It's shorter than a regular night gown, and rather filmy. I smile, a plan beginning to form.

I quietly step out of the room, making my way back down the stairs. I peek into the sitting room and see Erik, sitting before the fire. He has his mask off and is studying it. Then he sets it down upon the table and rests his forehead in his hands. I can hear him speaking softly to himself. "Oh, Christine… will you ever truly be my wife? How can I touch you… be worthy of you?" I wipe away the tears that trail down my cheek at his words. He's even more afraid than I am.

I step into the room and speak his name. I must have startled him, for he jumps up and turns toward me. His eyes widen as he sees me standing there in this gown. I smile at him hopefully and whisper "Do you think this fits me well?" I have to choke back laughter as he stutters and stammers. He steps closer and trails his fingers down my bare arm. He manages to speak and says "You are beautiful, my angel." I reach up and caress his face. I see the alarm that appears in his eyes as he remembers that he's without his mask. I grab his hand before he can back away. I keep my hand on his face and a smile upon my face. I lean forward and kiss him with love and a hint of passion. Then I look at him and say "Come to bed, husband." He starts to move away, fear and pain in his eyes. I pull him closer, wrapping his arm around my waist. He sucks in a harsh breath and I repeat with more insistence and desire "Come to bed, my love." This time it is Erik who initiates the kiss. He pulls back and whispers hoarsely "Are you sure, darling?" I nod my head firmly, my smile growing. He scoops me up into his arms, much like he did when bringing me into our home, and carries me up the stairs.

**So, there we have it! Don't worry, the deleted scene of their wedding night will be coming in the next day or so, stay tuned! Although I will be posting this chapter on tumblr with the deleted scene as part of the chapter… if you'd like to check it out over there…**

**Gerry has wedding cake and strawberries for all the reviewers!**


	12. Chapter 12

I wake slowly, stretching my arms lazily as I open my eyes. The sunlight comes streaming in through the window, and I suddenly remember where I am. I'm not in my bed in the Opera House dormitories. I'm in the bed I share with my _husband_. I'm in our home. As I'm processing these revelations, two more thoughts strike me: Erik is not in bed with me, and I'm completely unclothed. I feel heat rushing to my face when I remember the events of last night. I shiver in delight, and I sit up, rather foolishly holding the covers up to cover myself. At this moment, I hear a soft knock at the door. It opens up slowly and Erik peeks around the door, smiling hesitantly. He must be nervous about seeing me now. I smile and whisper "Good morning, my husband." It's like my words unlock something in him, and his smile grows. He steps into the room and speaks. "Good morning, my love."

He walks over to the end of the bed, picking up a robe that he must have placed there earlier. He steps closer to me, but even as he moves closer I realize he won't meet my eyes. He holds the robe open as if to help me into it. I can't stand this awkwardness from him. I drop the blankets and stand, pulling the robe out of his hands. But rather than slipping into the robe, I lay it down upon the bed and take his hands in mine. "Erik, darling," I murmur. "Have I done something to displease you?" The shock of my statement makes him finally look at me. I try to stifle a laugh as his eyes widen, taking in my unclothed body. I see a change come into his gaze. Now he can study my form in the bright sunshine, not in the wavering light of candles. He finally whispers "No, my darling Angel, you cannot displease me." I grin at him, and reach over to pick up the robe again. As I slide my arms into the sleeves, I'm struck with a hint of Erik's cologne, and I understand that this is _his_ robe. I shimmy into it, watching his eyes light up with happiness and what I'm starting to understand is lust. He kisses my cheek gently and says "Now, darling, it's time for our breakfast."

After we eat, I return to dress myself for the day to come. I find that Erik has dresses for me here, and I quickly put on a blue dress. When I sit at the vanity to brush my hair, Erik knocks again, but this entrance into our room is different than before. He catches my gaze in the mirror and walks quickly to stand behind me. "May I brush your hair for you, my dear?" I nod happily and watch as he begins gently drawing the brush through my hair. My curls seem to fascinate him. He takes his fingers and wraps my hair around them, studying how it falls into small spirals. I sigh contentedly. Then I look up at him and say with a hint of flirtation in my tone "Husband, if you continue this I will never leave this room."

Erik's soft smile turns into a lover's triumphant grin and he leans close and whispers in my ear "Maybe that is my master plan, my love." My mouth drops open in shock. I'm still not quite used to the playful tender side of him, but it thrills me to see him so happy. I purse my lips and blow a tiny kiss to him, saying with a hint of regret "I must pin my hair up darling." He frowns comically and asks "Can't you maybe just pin it back from your face, but leave it down? That's how you always have worn it before. I enjoy seeing your hair cascading down your back." His pleading eyes melt my heart, and I smile at him, nodding my head in agreement. He watches me slip a few pins into my hair to keep it away from my face, a small grin playing on his misshapen lips. Suddenly it strikes me that he has not worn either of his masks today. My heart begins to soar. I don't know how to express my happiness about this. My eyes must have revealed my feelings, for as I look at his reflection he is watching me, nodding slowly. I rise up from my chair, turning and stroking his cheek before laying a soft kiss upon his jaw. His eyes seem to glow with a heat I still find surprising. I smile kindly, letting him grow used to this as I do.

Later in the day, my belongings are delivered. Erik and I feel like children playing house as we open the boxes, laying my clothes in the bureau and placing the few decorations I've collected around the house. I cry a few tears of joy when Erik takes the small likeness of my father and places it upon the piano. It's the finishing touch to our home, the perfect touch to make it home. It's so like Erik to know just what to do to make me happy. He's tried so hard for so long to win my love; it comes naturally to him to show even in small ways the depth of his love and devotion to me. I throw my arms around his neck, lavishing kisses all over his face. It doesn't even feel strange to me know when my lips graze his uneven skin or the scars. I hear a soft whimper escape his lips, and I pull away slightly, afraid I've hurt him somehow. But he's looking down at me with so much love in his eyes that I understand that the sound came from joy, from longing, from desire. I kiss his lips tenderly, but we are interrupted by a knock on the door.

Erik frowns, his golden eyes flashing in annoyance. I feel confused. I don't know of anyone who would be at our door. Madame promised that she would see me soon, but I doubt she would be here today. Erik tells me "Please, go and see who it is. I must find my mask." I sigh and nod. Now I feel annoyed and irritated as well. Whoever this is better have a good reason for being here, disturbing us the day after our wedding and making Erik slip back into that wretched mask. As I walk to the door, I straighten my shoulders and force myself to wear a pleasant smile. When I open the door, it takes me a moment to recognize who it is.

It suddenly comes to me that it's Erik's friend, Mr. Khan, the mysterious man who was here last night and left so suddenly. He greets me with a bow and a smile. I quickly realize that the smile doesn't reach his eyes. Something is very wrong here. I invite him to come inside. When he steps into the sitting room, Erik is just walking in, finishing adjusting the false skin over his face. His eyes light up quickly when he sees his friend. "Nadir, what are you doing here? Now is not the best time to be visiting, old friend." He says with a teasing tone. I watch Nadir's face, hoping that Erik's teasing will wipe away the concern in his eyes. But it doesn't. In fact, Nadir's face grows more serious. "I have news that concerns the two of you." He says without any preamble. "The Vicomte de Chagny is dead."

I gasp, my legs giving out beneath me and I land rather roughly in a chair. "Dead? How can that be?" I whisper. Erik's expression is one of confusion as well. Nadir continues "He was found early this morning along the bank of the river early this morning. He had been shot." I bury my face into my hands, unwilling to hear any more. Even though I no longer loved him, I'm mourning the death of a childhood friend. I'm mourning that brash, prideful, beautiful boy I once knew. As I think back on fonder memories, Nadir's next words pierce my reverie. "The authorities wish to speak with you. I'm afraid they think you are somehow responsible."

My head jerks up at this. How dare they try to accuse Erik of this! I'm about to launch into an angry rant when it dawns on me. Nadir was not looking at my husband when he said this. He wasn't talking about Erik. He was looking at me.

They think I'm responsible for Raoul's death.

**So… What do you think about that? I have to admit, I've been plotting that since sometime between chapter 8 and chapter 9. **

**I know that this time around I wasn't able to respond personally to some of the reviews, but please know that I truly appreciate each and every one. Thank you all.**

**Gerry has pumpkin bread and apple cider for all reviewers!**


	13. Chapter 13

I feel a chill course through my body at this realization. The police think _I_ had something to do with Raoul's death? Erik's eyes burn with anger as he asks "Why would they think Christine had anything to do with that boy's death?" Khan lays a calming hand upon Erik's shoulder and replies "The Vicomte's driver stated that de Chagny and Christine were riding together last night. Then she left, and the Vicomte tried to chase after her once he realized she was gone. And that was the last time anyone saw him alive." He looked at me and continued "The police are thinking that, if you did have something to do with his death perhaps it was somehow in self-defense. But the boy's family says otherwise. They seek to lay all blame on you."

A snort escapes from me. I'm rather ashamed of having that reaction, but I'm not surprised that they wish to drag me through the mud rather than allow Raoul's reputation to be besmirched in any way. I take a deep breath and say "I never saw him after he went inside of that flower shop. I ran, and didn't stop till I found Madame Giry and Erik. We went straight to the priest who was to marry us, and then came here after." I pause, frantically thinking of any way to prove my innocence. Erik, however, has another idea. "Come, my dear, we are leaving immediately." I frown at this. Khan seems to share my feelings. "Erik, if you run, you're only going to make things worse. If Christine runs, if she does not go and speak to the police, she will forever be branded as Raoul de Chagny's killer. You cannot run and hide your way out of this, my friend." My husband seems about to lash out at his friend, but I move to take his hands in mine. "Erik, he's right. I must go and try to clear my name. It's the only way we will have peace. It's the only way to ensure our happiness."

Erik's eyes show everything he is feeling. I can see the hurt, the pain that seems to outweigh his anger. "Our happiness…" he mutters to himself, "We were so happy last night. We were so happy today. I cannot lose Christine." I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tenderly and saying firmly "Yes, we were happy, and we _will be _happy. You won't lose me." He returns my embrace, holding onto me as if his life depends upon it. Perhaps both of our lives depend on the strength we gain from each other. I couldn't bear life without him, this I know.

I hear Nadir shuffling behind us, clearing his throat nervously. We turn toward him, his dark skin showing a reddish streak across his cheeks at our intimacy. He swallows and asks nervously "Madam, could you bring out the dress you wore last night?" I feel my forehead crease as I try to puzzle out why he asked such a strange thing. Evidently I'm the only one who's confused, for Erik smiles and nods his head and exclaims "Yes, of course! Her dress!" I look at the two of them, thinking that perhaps they have gone mad. Erik places his hands on my shoulders and explains "Your wedding dress, my dear, was white as snow, pure as your soul. Nadir was here when we arrived, and Madame Giry was with us after you ran. They both can attest to the state of your dress, as can I. They saw your dress was still clean. If you had shot that boy, your dress would bear the proof."

I smile, finally understanding why they were so excited about my dress. I nod and rush up the stairs to pull my dress from the bureau. I hold it up in the soft afternoon sunlight, pausing to admire the dress that Erik had loving chosen for me. As I look it over, I smile at the pristine white cloth. There is nothing to even suggest I was near a man who was shot. I walk downstairs smiling proudly. I hold out the dress to the men when I enter the room. "Absolutely perfect, see?" They look over the dress, smiles growing as they see the clean dress. Khan nods encouragingly. "Bring that with you to show them. We can take my carriage into the city now." Erik and I agree, and I ask "Should we bring Madame Giry to see the police as well?" Khan thinks on this a moment, then says "We should do that. The more witnesses to back you, the better." He looks at the two of us and smiles kindly. "I think I'll wait out in the carriage while you two get ready to go."

Erik and I walked up the stairs. As I found my cloak, Erik takes off his white mask and starts to place his false skin over his face. He catches my gaze reflected in the mirror and he smirks without much humor. "I'm afraid, my darling that if I were to arrive with you for your testimony wearing that mask the police would immediately take _me _into custody. This should conceal my deformity enough that they leave us be for good." I nod sadly. This whole awful mess has cast such a shadow over what should be the happiest time of our life. I know deep down that Erik is still afraid I will be somehow taken away from him. I send a silent prayer heaven-ward, pleading that we not be separated.

We all ride together in relative quiet, none of us really knowing what type of conversation to make in this situation. We stop outside of the Opera House all too soon, and Khan offers to go inside to find Madame. I realize once he leaves that he's trying to allow us some privacy and time together, in case I'm not believed. In case they decide to arrest me for Raoul's death, he wants to make sure Erik has this happiness. It saddens me to think about this, and I snuggle closer to Erik. He holds me tightly and I understand that he feels this as well.

Madame and Khan enter the carriage and she tries to smile comfortingly at us. We continue in quiet, heaviness over us, a sadness that we can't shake. As we get closer and closer to our destination I start to feel dread take over my heart. Erik squeezes my hand and smiles gently, mouthing _"I love you"_ to me. Even at a moment like this, he still thinks of my happiness. I smile back. When this is all settled I'm going to make sure every day that he knows exactly what he means to me.

The carriage stops, and Khan swings open the carriage door. I look outside and see a pair of steely cold eyes meet mine. I shrink back, my body trembling. Erik and Madame notice immediately and Erik take my hand. "What's wrong, my love?" I just start shaking my head. I can't go out there. I can't face that man who's out there, who's waiting to destroy my life and take everything away from me. He smirks at my reaction, knowing exactly how I dread and fear him. Philippe de Chagny is there to try and put me away for the death of his brother.

**DUN DUN DUN! And the drama continues!**

**Gerry made cherry cheesecake for every reviewer! Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I offer my most sincere apologies to you all. RL has been a beast, plus my brain has been fighting against me lately. But I do believe that I'm coming out of my brain fog. And never fear, Gerry has severely chastised me for leaving you all hanging the way I did. There has been no cheesecake for me.**

**And just so you know, we're going off the premise that Nadir has kind of adopted Erik, allowing him to take his last name for the purpose of marrying Christine. Ok, moving on.**

I slide back further into the recesses of the carriage. Khan slams the door shut as Erik and Madame continue questioning me. I manage to whisper out "Philippe", but no other words can escape my trembling lips. I see Madame's face pale slightly. She knows as I do what that man is like. Sorelli has been involved with him for some time, and Madame has tried to warn her what she was getting herself involved with when it came to the eldest de Chagny. Erik wraps his arms around me to try and calm my shaking. I begin whispering "Erik, I'm frightened. It scares me. He'll take me, I know; we'll be parted forever." He kisses the top of my head, ignoring propriety. "I won't let that happen, my love." Madame takes my hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. Khan also smiles encouragingly. Madame speaks "I've sent Meg to fetch Father DuPont. He can also vouch for you. And I doubt that de Chagny can cause the authorities to doubt a man of God."

Even though I think that they are mad, I nod my head. Perhaps I needed a shred of hope to cling to. I look up at Erik and say shakily "Let's go speak to them. We must clear my name." I decide to treat this as another performance. There is no room for stage fright now. I must be strong. We leave the carriage and walk into the building together. I'm holding tightly to my wedding gown. We must look strange to onlookers, but I'm past caring. I want to keep Erik from pain. I want to return home with him, and put all this behind us.

As we enter, Philippe stands and points dramatically at me. "There she is! That's the little ballet rat who murdered my brother!" he shouts. I stop, my eyes widening. The police captain comes toward us. I step forward and say softly "Monsieur, I was informed you had questions as to my whereabouts and actions last night. I came as soon as I could. May we," I pause and glance at Philippe, inclining my head toward him before continuing "May we speak in private somewhere?" The captain nods his head, saying "Yes, I believe that would be wise." Philippe comes rushing toward us. "You murdering whore!" he shouts. I look up at him boldly, shocked at his melodramatic actions. Even though I know he wants to blame me, I still cannot believe he would speak that way in public. I sense Erik tensing up, about to attack, and I lay one hand on his arm to stop him. I must remain calm and in control.

"Monsieur, I'm very sorry for the death of your brother. At one time he and I were very good friends, and I did care about him." I say calmly. Then I turn back to the captain and ask simply "Where do you wish to question me?" He gestures toward a side room, and I curtsy quickly toward Philippe before we follow the captain. As I rise and look up, I'm taken by surprise by the hatred in Philippe's eyes. He wants me ruined, jailed. With my understanding of him, I know that his real motive is anger at my presumption in his eyes. He feels I was presumptuous in my affection for his brother. He's angry that his brother ever cared for me and intended to marry me. His dalliance with Sorelli means nothing to him, and he wishes with his entire being that I had meant nothing to Raoul. And he intends to make me suffer for what he sees as offenses from me and his brother.

Right before we sweep into the room to be questioned, Meg comes rushing in, Father DuPont right behind her. The priest walks right up to Erik and me, taking our hands comfortingly. "My children, I'm happy to see you again, although I regret the situation that brings us together." He says kindly. My eyes fill with tears at his words. Erik takes his hand and thanks him. The captain asks Madame, Khan, Meg and Father DuPont to wait outside while he takes my statement. As we sit down, the captain smiles graciously at me. "Now, Mademoiselle Daae, would you tell me in your own words what happened between you and the Vicomte last night?" Before I can answer, Erik interjects "She is Madame Khan now. We were married last night." The captain looks up at this, seeming confused. "Married, you say?" Erik and I nod in unison. "Yes, in fact the priest who came in just now is the one who performed the ceremony." I tell him. The captain nods slowly and makes a notation on his paper.

"Madame Khan, then," he says with a small smile, "please, tell me about the events of last night." I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves before speaking. I don't leave out anything. Instead of starting with Raoul taking me from the Opera House, I start earlier in the day, with Raoul coming into my dressing room. I explain to the captain about my realization of my feelings for Erik, and how I tried to let Raoul down easy. I tell how he stormed out of the room, only to return later, disheveled and possibly drunk. The captain nods shortly at this comment and interrupts to add "Yes, it was easy to smell the liquor on him." I nod, looking down for a moment. Even with all that's happened, I feel sorry for having to tell this story. I hate to appear to be speaking ill of the dead, but I know this is the only way Erik and I will be safe. I keep telling my story, telling about Raoul rushing me out of the Opera House and taking me, thinking that if he got me away from there that I would marry him. I explain how I knew I had to get away, and what I said to him. I talk about the florist shop, about encouraging him to go inside to buy a bouquet for me. The captain seems to already know about that, for he nods again and murmurs something about it agreeing with someone's statement. I tell him that once I saw Raoul go inside I ran, escaping toward the Opera House and running into Madame Giry and Erik, who were looking for me.

Then I look him firmly in the eyes and say "When I found them, we immediately went to be married. This is the dress I wore last night." I hold it out to the captain, who takes it and looks at it, puzzled. Erik speaks at this point. "Captain, this dress is clean, white as snow. We were informed the Vicomte had been shot. Had my wife shot him, there would be evidence on her dress. There would be blood that could not be hidden on her dress." The captain looked up sharply from his examination of my dress. "You seem to understand the mechanics of this." Erik returned his gaze coolly and replied "My adoptive father, Nadir Khan, the man waiting outside, was a Daroga in Persia. You could say he was head of the police. He talked about many things, including investigations. He was the one who realized that Christine's dress could clear her name." It was easy to see that the captain wanted to believe us. He stood and gestured toward the door. "Very well," he said, "If you will step outside and send in Madame Giry. Please do not leave until I have spoken with the others."

We nodded and did as he said. After Madame had spoken with him, he invited Father DuPont to be questioned. While we waited, Erik never let go of my hand. I wished desperately that decorum forbid me to gain comfort by sitting closer to him, allowing him to hold me. The cold calculating stares from Philippe chilled and scared me. I wasn't sure what he was capable of, but I knew he would not rest until he made me pay.

Soon, everyone had been questioned, and the captain called for two other men who had been waiting to come in. Khan whispered that he thought they were from the courts. I understood then that the captain wished to have this legally checked over. Even though I knew I was innocent, I was afraid. Would these men give me justice? After what seemed like mere moment, the captain and the legal counsel opened the door and walked out. Erik and I looked at each other. I whispered "I love you, always." No matter what happened, I wanted him to know love, to know I was his.

The captain cleared his throat before speaking. "After reviewing the testimony and evidence, the legal counsel and I have determined that Madame Christine Khan, formerly Mademoiselle Daae, is innocent. She had nothing to do with the death of Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny." I sigh with relief, sagging against Erik's body. Madame and Meg cry out in joy. But over their cries comes a growling shout. "NO!" Philippe yells. We all watch in shock and horror as he pulls out a pistol, leveling it to aim at me as he screams "You whore, tell them you killed my brother!"

**I'm hoping this little bit longer chapter appeases you all. Again, I'm sorry I was out of it for so long. Thank you all for your reviews, and your continued love for this story.**

**Gerry has lemon bars for the reviewers. He made lots to apologize for not whipping me into shape sooner.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much everyone for your reviews and kind words. It means the world to me. **

The cries and gasps fill the air as everyone reacts to Philippe's scream. Erik tries to hide me behind his body while the captain moves toward Philippe slowly. "Please, sir, there's no need to-" he starts to say, but he's cut off by the pistol swinging, slamming across his face. The captain falls to the ground with a thud and a groan. Those cold eyes burn as he turns to face me again, the pistol aimed straight at my heart. "I know you did this, rat. Confess now!" he screams at me.

All I can do is shake my head. I try to speak, but fear has choked me. Philippe continues yelling "He's dead because of you! My brother is dead! You're responsible for this, whore!" I can feel Erik tense up, enraged at the accusations and names being hurled at me. I know that if something isn't done he will snap, possibly killing Philippe for what he's said. I swallow roughly, step out from behind my husband's protection, and begin to plead with him. "Please, sir, you must believe me. I did not kill your brother. When I saw him last, he was very much alive. He was going to," I pause, swallowing the sob threatening to escape, "He was going inside of a shop to buy flowers. That's the last I saw of him. I swear to you, I did not kill him." As I speak, I realize that it really doesn't matter what I say. Philippe wants to hold me responsible at any cost.

But my words seem to have struck him somehow. He falters for a moment, the gun slightly wavering. I keep my eyes locked on him. I cannot show any weakness to him. I continue speaking calmly "I did not wish any harm to come to Raoul. I would not have wished him dead. I am truly sorry that he is." The gun lowers more, and Philippe's bravado seems to be wilting. His eyes lose the coldness, and now I just see pain and sorrow there. The gun clatters to the floor loudly, and he hangs his head as the officers rush toward him. As they shackle him, he begins sobbing softly. "My brother is gone! It is her fault!" he repeats as they lead him away.

A collective sigh of relief echoes in the stillness. I sag with relief against Erik, and he embraces me tenderly. "It's all over, sweetheart." He whispers to me, stroking my hair comfortingly. I begin to cry softly, the stress and strain causing me to tremble. I know that, in a way, Philippe was right. If I hadn't been so foolish, Raoul might still be alive. I know that if Raoul were still alive there would be other troubles. But deep down, I can't help but regret that my actions did lead somehow to him taking his own life. Father DuPont seems to understand what is rushing through my mind. He takes my hand, pulling me to face him. "My dear child," he says quietly, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are not at fault. This was his choice. He took that path. Do not take his guilt on as your own." He continues holding my hand until I nod my head slowly.

Erik leans close and whispers "He's right, my darling. This was his choice. He took his life. You are not to blame." He holds me tightly, and I calm myself by listening to his heartbeat, strong and true. My head nods faster as I truly accept what they are saying to me. Father DuPont smiles at me before looking up and saying louder "I think it is time we all made our way home. This has been a trying day for all of us. I will say special prayers for peace, safety, and happiness for all of us, especially you, my dear children." Erik thanks him and Madame nods appreciatively.

Father DuPont leaves quickly. Madame hugs me and says "He's right dear. It's time we go to our homes." We walk out to the carriage, slipping inside away from curious stares. I lean against Erik as we head toward the Opera House to drop off Madame and Meg. We all are rather quiet. After the events of the afternoon, it's natural to need calm and peace. The carriage stops in front of the Opera, and Madame squeezes my hand. "We will come and see your new home soon, dear." She says as they exit, Meg giving me a brief hug goodbye. I agree, telling them "I'll cook for us all." Meg and I giggle, Meg being all too familiar with my sad cooking skills.

Once we draw closer to home, I relax. It's finally done. I had been so afraid that Erik and I would be parted forever, that we wouldn't have our chance at happiness. I'm relieved to be going home with my husband. The way Erik is looking at me, I know he's feeling the same way. Khan watches us, a slight smile playing on his lips. I'm sure, considering what he knows of Erik, that this is all very strange yet amusing to him. When I feel the carriage slowing down, my head raises, a grin on my face. Erik's lips are also spread in a happy smile. He kisses the top of my head and Khan laughs at the display. I'm relieved that we haven't shocked him with our affection, although I decide I might need to discuss with Erik the need to restrain himself a bit when we are around other people.

When we exit the carriage, I turn and ask "Monsieur Khan, do you wish to join us for supper? I'm afraid it won't be much, but you are welcome." He smirks, as if he understands that this offer is out of politeness. He winks at Erik and replies "I believe I shall decline the offer at this time, Madame, but I thank you." He closes the door to the carriage and calls out "Good night to you both!" We wave our hands, watching as he rides off. The fading sunlight is still warm, and we turn to watch as the sun sets. It's a beautiful moment, even more special due to the fact that it was almost taken from us. Erik holds me close, murmuring to me "Christine, I love you." I turn to face him, trailing my thumb along his jaw. His eyes gleam as I whisper "I love you Erik. Let's go inside." We walk into our home hand in hand, leaving the harsh world outside where it cannot disturb us.

**So she's safe! Hurray! **

**I know we didn't have a lot to this chapter, but at least we have the big problem of Philippe resolved. And we had phluph, which is always good!**

**Gerry has pumpkin pie and hot apple cider for all reviewers.**


End file.
